Anexo:5ª temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000
The Kitchen Inc.|estudio_doblaje2 = SDI Media de México|estudio_doblaje3 = Etcétera Group|direccion_doblaje1 = Rómulo Bernal|direccion_doblaje2 = Betzabé Jara|direccion_doblaje3 = Ángel Lugo|traductor = Liliana Beatriz Mammana Carlos Calvo (eps. 1-5) Alejandra Bustos Arturo Moreno (resto)|adaptador_music = Gaby Cárdenas|direc_musical = Margarita Coego Gaby Cárdenas Maythe Guedes|gerente_producc = Gabriela Garay|operador_tecnico = Rómulo Bernal|fecha_grabacion = Octubre 2018-presente|version_español = 65px|pais1 = Miami, EUA|pais2 = México|pais3 = Venezuela (diálogos de Zack Turner, papá de Vicky y canciones de Cosmo)|origen = Estados Unidos|año_emision = 2018-presente|episodios = 52|predecesor = Cuarta temporada}}La quinta temporada de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 se estreno en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica, el 10 de diciembre de 2018 por el canal de televisión infantil: Nickelodeon. A diferencia de las dos temporadas anteriores, esta se compone de 52 episodios, lo que la vuelve la temporada mas larga. Esta es la última temporada de toda la serie. Producción El 25 de noviembre de 2018, Patricia Azan reveló en su página oficial de Facebook que el doblaje de la temporada comenzó en octubre y que ya llevan "10 episodios doblados de la misma". La temporada se mantiene en el estudio The Kitchen Inc. de Miami, con la dirección y operación técnica de Rómulo Bernal, la traducción de Liliana Beatriz Mammana y la dirección musical de Margarita Coego. También se sigue manteniendo en el estudio SDI Media de México, con la dirección de Betzabé Jara, la traducción de Carlos Calvo, la dirección y adaptación musical de Gaby Cárdenas y sorprendentemente, la gerencia de producción de Gabriela Garay, la cual no se tomaba en cuenta en temporadas anteriores. También se mantiene aun en el estudio Etcétera Group de Venezuela, con la dirección de Ángel Lugo, la traducción de Alejandra Bustos y la dirección musical de Maythe Guedes. Lo que se puede destacar de la temporada por el momento, es lo siguiente: *Esta es la segunda temporada en acreditar al reparto de doblaje al español latino, acreditando también la dirección y adaptación musical, como la gerencia de producción. *Esta temporada marca el gran regreso de Tomás Doval a la franquicia de Los padrinos mágicos, como su personaje del Abuelo Paterno Turner, a quien dobló en su primera aparición en la quinta temporada, quien reaparece en el episodio 3, después de dejarla a partir de finales de la sexta temporada de la serie original. Su regreso se debió gracias a un viaje del creador de la serie (Aidapeviva) a Miami, donde recomendó llamar nuevamente a Doval para retomar dicho personaje. El director (Rómulo Bernal) aceptó siempre y cuando el lo hiciera gratis. Sin embargo, por decisión del cliente, no retomó a sus demás personajes de la serie original que aparecen en esta temporada, como el papá de A.J., el padrastro de Sanjay o el grano de Elmer (Bob). Desde el episodio 12, Doval participa únicamente en las voces adicionales. *En esta temporada se ha apreciado un mejor manejo en cuanto a los personajes episódicos doblados en Miami, llegando a doblar estos mismos enteramente ahí, permitiendo que mas actores miamenses se unan al reparto, incluyendo los recién iniciados en el medio del doblaje. *A partir del sexto episodio, Carlos Calvo deja de hacer la traducción de la serie desde México, debido a su retiro de SDI Media, siendo sustituido por Arturo Moreno, quien también ha sido traductor de otras series dobladas ahí. Reparto Voces adicionales *Eduardo Wasveiler *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis García *Frank Carreño *Ledner Belisario *Fabián Hernández *Pablo Azar *Humberto Rossenfeld *Luis Carreño *Patricia Azan *Orlando Noguera *Jackeline Junguito *Rómulo Bernal *José Aparicio *Hernán Chavarro *María José Estévez *John Acosta *Katherine Clavelo *Vivian Ruiz *Alex Ruiz *Leopoldo Farias *Frank Falcón *Fernando Osorio *Simon Gonzales *Alfredo Domínguez *Arianna López *Ahrid Hannaley *Isis Cristal Leyva *Lilly Paez *Braulio Hernández *Dariana Fustes *Luis Alexis Pita Aves *Valentina Osorio *Ana Carolina Grajales *Ana Daniela Osorio *Tomás Doval Voces adicionales *Elsa Covián *José Antonio Macías *Humberto Solórzano *Magda Giner *Víctor Ugarte *Irwin Daayán *Alberto Bernal *Ricardo Brust *Idzi Dutkiewicz *Moisés Iván Mora *Edson Matus *Andrés Gutiérrez Coto *Dafnis Fernández *Elena Ramírez *José Arenas *Ulises Maynardo Zavala *Óscar Flores *José Angel Torres *Daniel del Roble *Salvador Reyes *Leonardo García *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *José Luis Piedra *Mireya Mendoza *Alondra Hidalgo *Betzabé Jara *Liliana Barba *Laura Torres *José Luis Orozco *Jorge Ornelas *Raúl Solo *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Blas García *Ricardo Hill *Eduardo Garza *Ernesto Lezama *Amanda Farah *José López *Angie Fernández *Arturo Castañeda *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Eduardo Tejedo *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Martín Soto *Alex Gesso *Marisol Romero *Wendy Malvárez *Marc Winslow *Adriana Olmedo *Araceli Romero *Abril Vivo *Dulce Chino *Fernanda Robles *Gerardo Vásquez *Herman López *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. *Reyna López *Teresa Ibarrola *Yaha Lima *Christopher Vaughan *Emmanuel Bernal *Erika Langarica *Fidel Garriga Jr. *Harumi Nishisawa *Leopoldo Falcón *Lupita Leal Voces adicionales *Sergio Sáez *Ángel Lugo *Ángel Mujica *Luis Pérez Pons *Stefani Villarroel *Leisha Medina *Zairet Guevara *Henrique Palacios Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1 - Magic Mood Therapy' (Terapia de Animo Mágica) Sinopsis: Después de la partida de Jorgen del mundo mágico y la última fechoría de Magic Rock Sr., Timmy se encuentra emocionalmente devastado, así que sus padrinos y amigos deciden animarlo para hacerle saber que la vida continúa. Canciones *'La vida continuará' **Interpretada por: Sergio Sáez (Cosmo y Papá de Vicky), Jackeline Junguito (Wanda), Gladys Yáñez (Chester, Sra. Turner y Dolores Diaz Crocker), Jonathan Ramírez (A.J. y Papá de A.J.), Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner, Alcalde de Dimmsdale y Dr. Bender), Orlando Noguera (Sheldon Dinkelberg y Pepe Veráz), Patricia Azan (Sra. Dinkelberg, Vicky, Tad, Chad, Mamá de A.J. y Directora Martínez), Arianna López (Mamá de Vicky), Xavier Coronel (Denzel Crocker y Bucky Malbate), Paula Barros (Trixie Tang), Laura Termini (Véronica), Humberto Rossenfeld (Francis y Remy Buxaplenty), Rómulo Bernal (Padrastro de Sanjay), Jorge Luis García (Sr. Ed Leadly) y Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Wendell) Trivia *Los flashbcaks del principio que muestran escenas de "No siempre podrás usar tu Varita" de la cuarta temporada, fueron redoblados. *Las risas de Chuck, Freddy y Lou que se oyen dentro de la camioneta en la que se va Crocker se dejan en inglés, aunque Andrés Gutiérrez Coto, quien dobló a este último en Bloqueo Crocker-tástico, participa en el episodio doblando al primer empleado de Lapices Nexus. *Durante la canción "La vida continuará", Eduardo Wasveiler usa un tono de voz mas grave para interpretar al Alcalde de Dimmsdale en su corta estrofa. *Aunque fuera una producción de Nickelodeon, y se doblará en SDI Media de México, Jesse Conde retomo a Stan Lee en su voz en off del final (siendo el actor que mas veces lo interpretó) cuando dice su famosa frase "Excelsior". Esta sería la segunda vez que Conde dobla a Lee en una producción doblada en SDI Media de México, siendo la primera ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película, también de 2018. 'Episodio #2 - Revenge Antigenuis' (Venganza Anti-Genuina) Sinopsis: Cansado de ser ignorado por Anti-Cosmo y demás anti-mágicos, Anti-Norm decide planear un nuevo plan del que nadie debe de enterarse...excepto Anti-Wanda. Canciones *'Soy el Anti-Norm' **Interpretada por: Sergio Sáez (Anti-Norm) Trivia *Sin contar Anti-Norm y Anti-April Fool, casi todo el episodio fue doblado en Miami, lo que indirectamente lo haría el primero doblado en su totalidad en ese mismo país. *Al igual que su contraparte en la temporada anterior, Anti-April Fool pasa a ser doblado también por Carlos Hernández, en sustitución de Orlando Noguera. *Por razones desconocidas, en este episodio, Orlando Noguera dobla a Anti-Cosmo con un tono de voz un poco diferente al acostumbrado para el personaje, asimilando al tono afeminado que le da a Cupido desde la temporada anterior. *Para la canción "Soy el Anti-Norm", Sergio Sáez uso un tono de voz mas grave para Anti-Norm, el cual también usa durante su batalla contra Anti-Cosmo. *Sorprendentemente, Manolo Coego, voz original de Jorgen Von Strangle en las primeras cinco temporadas de la serie original, dobla a su contraparte: el Anti-Jorgen, siendo esta también su cuarta participación en la serie. *En los créditos de doblaje, acreditan a Patricia Azan como Vicky y a Jackeline Junguito como Wanda (junto a su contraparte anti-mágica), pese a que ninguna de las dos personajes aparece en el episodio. 'Episodio #3 - The Bad Old Days!' (Los Malos Viejos Tiempos) Sinopsis: El Abuelo Paterno Turner regresa a cuidar a su nieto, por lo que ambos vuelven al mundo de las caricaturas antiguas a causa de un deseo de este último, pero ahora viendo el lado malo de estas mismas. Canciones *'Aloha oe (versión Turner)' **Interpretada por: Arianna López (Timmy), Gladys Yáñez (Sra. Turner) y Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner) *'El Sol' **Interpretada por: Luis Carreño (Ratón), Eduardo Wasveiler, John Acosta, José Aparicio, Alex Ruiz, Leopoldo Farias, Alfredo Domínguez (Gente de los años 30) y Orlando Noguera (coros) *'Es un día soleado' **Interpretada por: Hernán Chavarro (Pájaro), Frank Falcón, Fernando Osorio, Simon Gonzales, Lilly Paez (Gente de los años 30), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Jackeline Junguito (Wanda), Arianna López (Timmy), Tomás Doval (Abuelo Paterno Turner), Patricia Azan y Orlando Noguera (gente de los años 30 y coros) *'Ha llegado el villano' **Interpretada por: Jonathan Ramírez (Chippington Skylark), Braulio Hernández, Luis Alexis Pita Aves y Vivian Ruiz (Animales parlantes) *'Es un día soleado (final)' **Interpretada por: Ledner Belisario (Voz cantante), Arianna López (Timmy), Sergio Sáez (Cosmo), Jackeline Junguito (Wanda), Tomás Doval (Abuelo Paterno Turner), Patricia Azan y Orlando Noguera (coros) Trivia *Sin contar la voz cantada de Cosmo, este fue el primer episodio de la temporada doblado únicamente en Miami. *Además de Tomás Doval como el Abuelo Paterno Turner, también regresa Manolo Coego como el Sol, desde el episodio "Los Viejos Buenos Tiempos" de la quinta temporada. *Esta es la primera participación de Raonel Rosales en el doblaje de la serie. *Cuando el ratón tira de la cuerda para mandar a Cosmo a las alcantarillas, su grito no es doblado por Orlando Noguera. *Al ser doblado solo en Miami (exceptuando la voz cantada de Cosmo), Víctor Ugarte no retoma la versión antigua de Chip Skylark de "Los Viejos Buenos Tiempos" de la quinta temporada, siendo sustituido por Jonathan Ramírez. *Gladys Yáñez uso un tono de voz mas grave para doblar a la Sra. Turner en este episodio. *En los créditos de doblaje, acreditan a Patricia Azan como "Vicky Pata de Palo" (versión antigua de Vicky en "Los Viejos Buenos Tiempos"), cuando esta misma no aparece en el episodio, al mismo tiempo que ella dobló solo a la gente de los años 30 e interpretó los coros de Es un día soleado. 'Episodio #4 - No more Dinkleberg!' (¡Hasta Nunca Dinkelberg!) Sinopsis: Cuando Dinkelberg y su esposa se van de la ciudad por una semana, el Sr. Turner decide aprovechar la oportunidad. Canciones *'¡Hasta nunca Dinkelberg!' **Interpretada por: Eduardo Wasveiler (Sr. Turner), Patricia Azan y Katherine Clavelo (coros) *'¡Tu extrañas a Dinkelberg!' **Interpretada por: Xavier Coronel (Bucky Malbate), Jonathan Ramírez (Papá de A.J.), José Aparicio (Papá de Elmer), Rómulo Bernal (Padrastro de Sanjay) y Sergio Sáez (Papá de Vicky) *'¡Extrañas tu a Dinkelberg!' **Interpretada por: Xavier Coronel (Bucky Malbate), Jonathan Ramírez (Papá de A.J.), José Aparicio (Papá de Elmer) y Rómulo Bernal (Padrastro de Sanjay) Trivia *Patricia Azan no retoma a la Sra. Dinkelberg en este episodio, pese a participar en el mismo como las voces de Vicky y Sanjay. En su lugar, fue sustituida por María José Estévez. *Este es el segundo episodio donde Arianna López hace una voz en off como personaje episódico, siendo el primero "Padrino Mágico Inteligente y Guapo" de la temporada anterior. *Al igual que en el episodio anterior, Gladys Yáñez usa un tono de voz grave para doblar a la Sra. Turner. *José Aparicio vuelve a doblar al papá de Elmer desde "La Mala Visita de Calamardo" y el corto "Caza Fantasmas: Regreso a lo Viejo", volviéndose en su voz desde este episodio. *En todos los gritos y expresiones del Sr. Turner, Eduardo Wasveiler usa su tono de voz agudo y grave. 'Episodio #5 - Love is Dirty and Glamorous' (Amor Asqueroso y Glamuroso) Sinopsis: Al creer que es demasiado solitario, Timmy y sus amigos deciden ayudar a Chester a encontrar el amor. Canciones *'Necesito encontrar el amor' **Interpretada por: Gladys Yáñez (Chester) Trivia *Irwin Daayán retoma a Freddy Malbate en este episodio, después de doblarlo en el especial Lego Padrinos Mágicos 2000. *Es la primera participación de Abril Vivo en el doblaje de la serie. *Gladys Yáñez usa un tono de voz mas agudo para interpretar a Chester en su canción "Necesito encontrar el amor". *La madre de Véronica regresa en este episodio, después de su debut en "Internet Asombrosa" de la segunda temporada de la serie original. Sin embargo, por indisponibilidad de su actriz desconocida, fue sustituida en este episodio por Paula Barros. *Este fue el último episodio de la serie traducido por Carlos Calvo desde México. 'Episodio #6 - Road to the maritime center' (Viaje al Centro Marítimo) Sinopsis: Timmy consigue un nuevo pez dorado, pero este cae por el lavavajillas de la cocina, lo que hace que Timmy y sus padrinos se embarquen en un viaje bajo el agua para recuperarlo. Trivia *A partir de este episodio, Arturo Moreno desde México se ocupa de la traducción de la serie, en sustitución de Carlos Calvo tras su retiro de SDI Media de México. **Sin embargo, en los créditos de doblaje, aun acreditan a Carlos Calvo como traductor, aunque su salida y sustitución por Blanco fue confirmada por Betzabé Jara en twitter. *Tanto en la versión original como en la versión latina, todas las especies marinas que representan personajes de Bob Esponja fueron dobladas por los actores de voz correspondientes de estos mismos, especialmente Goldy al ser representación del personaje titular. **La única excepción fue la ballena que representaba a Perlita Cangrejo, posiblemente porque Mariagny Álvarez (voz actual del personaje) no estaba disponible, siendo sustituida por Mariana de la Laguna desde México. *Esta es la primera participación de Mariana de la Laguna en el doblaje de la serie. *Al igual que en "Nueva Atlantida", el nombre de Wet Willie fue traducido como Willie Agua, tal como se lo tradujo en su primera aparición en "Amigos poderosos" de la serie original. *El largo grito de Timmy cuando pierde a Goldy, es mas agudo a comparación del de la versión original. 'Episodio #7 - Videogame brand Turner' (Videojuego marca Turner) Sinopsis: Timmy esta muy emocionado por jugar un nuevo videojuego que compró, pero al ver que este padece de fallas, decide adentrarse a este mismo para arreglarlas. Trivia *Este fue el primer episodio de la temporada doblado únicamente en Miami, Estados Unidos. *El grito de Timmy, Cosmo y Wanda al adentrarse al videojuego mediante los rayos azules electrizantes se deja en inglés. *A diferencia del episodio "Vacaciones del Mal" de la temporada anterior, los rugidos y gestos del monstruo de dientes afilados si fueron doblados, contrario a los de la Ola Monstruo. *Eduardo Wasveiler uso un tono de voz mas exhaltado para doblar al Sr. Turner en este episodio. *Las primeras risas malvadas del monstruo de virus se dejaron en inglés, pero a partir de que aparece, estas si son dobladas por Rómulo Bernal. *Cuando Cosmo crece en tamaño al comerse todos los colores, Orlando Noguera le agrega un tono de voz adecuado para cuando lo hace, contrario a la versión original donde Daran Norris aun usaba su mismo tono de voz habitual. 'Episodio #8 - Taking care of the Evil Dog' (Cuidando al Perro Maligno) Sinopsis: Tootie se meterá en mil y un problemas cuando Vicky lo mande a cuidar a su perro Ocioso, al creer que es demasiado revoltoso. Trivia *Sorprendentemente, pese al cambio de director y traductor, se respetó el nombre traducido de Doidle como Ocioso. *De Venezuela, únicamente se grabó la voz del papá de Vicky, mientras que el resto en Miami, Estados Unidos. *A diferencia del episodio anterior y al igual que la Ola Monstruo en la temporada pasada, los ladridos y gestos de Ocioso se dejaron en la voz original de Wayne Brady (quien también hace a dicho personaje). **También se dejaron en inglés los ruidos y gestos de la ardilla que persigue durante el climax del episodio. *En la versión original, cuando Tootie intenta ser malvada y cruel con Ocioso, usa el mismo tono de voz de Vicky para intimidarlo, debido que Grey DeLisle interpreta a ambos personajes. Sin embargo, en el doblaje, Laura Termini usó un tono de voz mas grave y grueso, pese a que esos loops fácilmente pudieron ser cubiertos por Patricia Azan. *Los gritos del camionero cuando es atacado por Ocioso no son doblados, como también los de la gente de la ciudad cuando el empieza a causar caos en ella. *Cuando Cosmo y Wanda señalan el camión que va directo a Tootie y gritan al mismo tiempo: "¡CAMIÓN!", solo se oye a Orlando Noguera, mas no a Jackeline Junguito por razones desconocidas. 'Episodio #9 - Anti-Vicky for 24 hours' (No mas Vicky por 24 horas) Sinopsis: Tras provocar mucho caos, tanto dentro como fuera de Dimmsdale, a Vicky se le pone una orden de restricción que le impide hacer maldades por 24 horas, lo que le resultará difícil. Canciones *'Un día entero sin Vicky' **Interpretada por: Jonathan Ramírez y Katherine Clavelo (coros) Trivia *Nuevamente, de Venezuela, solo se dobló al papá de Vicky, mientras que el resto se mando a Miami, Estados Unidos. *El primer hombre uniformado, que era Cosmo disfrazado, fue doblado por Eduardo Wasveiler, pese a que en la versión original era Daran Norris quien lo interpretaba, siendo que el también da voz al personaje antes mencionado. En cambio, Orlando Noguera dobló al segundo hombre uniformado, que era Wanda disfrazada y fue interpretado por Kevin Michael Richardson en la versión original. *La canción "Un día entero sin Vicky", que es una remasterización de "Un verano sin Vicky" de la serie original (y que a su vez se oyó con anterioridad en el episodio Crucero Mágico de la temporada anterior), fue interpretado por Jonathan Ramírez, con los coros echos por Katherine Clavelo, siendo que la canción original fue interpretada por Diego Osorio. *La versión diablo de Vicky fue doblada por Patricia Azan con un tono de voz un poco grave y ronco, asimilando a la voz de Eric Cartman de South Park, personaje también interpretado por ella. 'Episodio #10 - Vick-heavy Calls Joke' (Llamadas de Broma Pesadas) Sinopsis: Vicky recibe extrañas llamadas de broma, lo que hace que llegue hasta lo imposible para descubrir al culpable. Trivia *Este es el primer episodio de la temporada doblado en México, luego de tres episodios consecutivos sin doblarse en colaboración ahí. *La voz del celular de Vicky que le dice que tiene saldo insuficiente y que realice una recarga es doblada por Sonia Casillas desde México, quien es la voz del Buzón de Voz y Servicio a Cliente de la empresa Telcel. *Cuando Vicky estalla de ira al ya no soportar las llamadas de broma de la voz distorsionada, Patricia Azan usa el mismo tono de voz de Eric Cartman de South Park, aunque un poco mas opaco. *Una vez más, una de las madres de los protagonistas tiene diálogo en un episodio, en este caso, la mamá de Elmer. Ella había tenido un rol de diálogo en el episodio "Atrapado en la nieve" de la serie original, donde en la versión original fue interpretada por Susanne Blakeslee. En este episodio, la actriz retoma al personaje, mientras que en la versión latina, al desconocerse su actriz de doblaje del episodio original, fue sustituida por Paula Barros. *Cuando A.J. llama a un anciano al final del episodio, el tono de voz que Eduardo Wasveiler usa para doblarlo, es el mismo que usa para el Abuelo Marsh de South Park. 'Episodio #11 - Active and Zacked Day' (Un Día Activo y Alocado) Sinopsis: Zack regresa una vez mas a la ciudad para pasar un día lleno de "actividad y riesgosidad", en el cual estarán involucrados Timmy y sus padrinos. Trivia *En la versión original, el título del episodio era una combinación entre la palabra Tricked y el nombre de Zack, pero en el doblaje latino, al traducirse el episodio de una manera diferente, se perdió la combinación. Sin mencionar que su nombre se menciona varias veces durante el episodio, lo que nuevamente hace que la combinación entre Tricked y el nombre de Zack se pierda. *También en la versión original, Zack erróneamente llama a Cosmo y Wanda de la misma manera a como se los llama en Latinoamérica, lo que hace que esta última le corrija. En el doblaje latino, Zack en su lugar los llama con la pronunciación dicha en inglés ("Cosmou" y "Wana"), lo que hace que a diferencia del nombre del episodio, la referencia de este chiste se mantenga. 'Episodio #12-#13 - Go Go Go Far to Dimmsdale!' (Vayámonos Lejos de Dimmsdale) *''Artículo principal: Vayámonos Lejos de Dimmsdale'' 'Episodio #14 - Spied Appointment' (Cita a Espías) 'Episodio #15 - Magic Got Talent?' (¿La Magia tiene Talento?) 'Episodio #16 - Moms Club' (Club de Mamás) 'Episodio #17 - No Crazy Dimmsdale' (No-Alocar a Dimmsdale) 'Episodio #18 - Escape from the Kennel' (Escapando de la Perrera) 'Episodio #19 - Heavy Birthday' (TBA) 'Episodio #20 - Liberal Problems' (TBA) 'Episodio #21 - The End of a Friendship' (TBA) 'Episodio #22 - Come Back for Fairy World' (TBA) 'Episodio #23 - Unnatural caos' (TBA) 'Episodio #TBA - Better known madman, than maniac to know' (TBA) 'Episodio #TBA - Surf, Waves and Fierce Mysteries Part 1' (TBA) 'Episodio #TBA - Surf, Waves and Fierce Mysteries Part 2' (TBA) 'Episodio #TBA - Rockers Nightmares' (TBA) 'Episodio #TBA - Magical Emergency' (TBA) 'Episodio #TBA - Scientific Love' (TBA) 'Episodio #TBA - Save the Rich' (TBA) 'Episodio #TBA - The Mr. Turner's Family Hour' (TBA) 'Episodio #TBA - Bye Bye Grain' (TBA) 'Episodio #TBA - No Funny' (TBA) Véase también *Anexo: Cortos de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 *La Saga de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Enlaces externos *Quinta temporada Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje miamense Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado